Camp rock remix
by joeismine
Summary: A story about Shane and mitchies 3rd year at camp rock! what will happen? read to find out!if u are a demi lover please change my mind about her.
1. Third day of camp and im in trouble

Hi

**Hi! I watched camp rock and I loved it. I couldn't wait to make a fanfiction about it so now I am! Enjoy!**

**Mitchi's P.O.V**

This morning I woke up feeling really guilty. I felt kind of like I had just swam in guilt.

Last night I kissed a guy. A guy that wasn't my boyfriend, Shane Gray. I kissed the new kid at camp, Johnny Rends. I feel guilty but I don't regret it.

Shane and I met two years ago at the same camp that I'm in now, Camp Rock. It was my first year at camp. Shane was a returning camper. He had come here as a kid. This is where he found his voice and made his sound. He had been forced to come that year though. He was in a band with his brothers, Nate and Jason. Shane was a pop teen sensation, a "babe" magnet and a big diva. He was being forced to go so that he could find himself again. He was in trouble with the media and on the verge of loosing his record deal. By the end of the summer he was a good person, just like he used to be before he let his fame get to his head. So now it is two years later, my third summer at Camp Rock, and only the third day of camp.

Yup, the third day and I already cheated on my boyfriend, who I haven't seen since the last day of camp last year after we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. But it's okay, because Shane doesn't have to know. He hasn't come to camp yet. He is coming a week late so he could finish up his tour. This summer he was coming with his brothers too.

I'm leaving my cabin to go meet Johnny now.

"See you later, Caitlyn." I said. She was my room mate and my friend at camp.

"Where you going?" she asked.

I hadn't told her about Johnny. Johnny didn't even know about Shane.

"Just gonna hang out, alone."

"Okay then." She replied.

I left to go meet Johnny who was waiting for me by the lake.

"Hey Johnny." I said.

"Hey" he answered. I sat down next to him and next thing I knew we were making out.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

Wow. Third day at camp and I'm making out with a girl I met yesterday.

We were still making out when I saw a shadow in the bushes.

"I can't believe this Mitchie!" a voice yelled.

**I know it was a little short but how did u like it? Who do you think caught them? review please!**


	2. cheaters get caught

**Sorry I haven't updated!...I have been busy! Hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! For those of you who didn't like it because you didn't think of Mitchie like that, im sorry but this is for the people who don't exactly like Mitchie too much. We have to remember not everybody has the same taste. I would love for people to read this, but if u love Mitchie and cant see her like im making her, then just don't read it. I hope most of you can get over it and read it though! Here it is!**

_**Johnny's P.O.V**_

_Wow. Third day at camp and I'm making out with a girl I met yesterday._

_We were still making out when I saw a shadow in the bushes._

"_I can't believe this Mitchie!" a voice yelled._

**(still Johnny's P.O.V)**

The funny thing was, the voice didn't come from the same direction as the shadow behind the trees.

Both Mitchie and I stopped and looked around.

**Mitchie's P.O.V**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the voice yelled.

I turned to see Caitlyn standing behind us with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

"What about Shane?"

"Who's Shane?" Johnny asked me, obviously confused. I couldn't speak.

"I'm Shane!"

Shane stepped out from behind the trees.

"No way! Shane Grey? Wait." Johnny said. After a second he continued "Man! I'm so sorry I had no idea!" and he ran off leaving me alone with Shane and Caitlyn.

"Shane, I can explain!" I said without thinking. I knew I couldn't explain why I was kissing a boy I just met when I already had a boyfriend.

"That's okay Mitchie, I understand." Shane said.

"You do?" me and Caitlyn both asked in unison.

"Yeah, of course I do. While I was on tour dying to see you again, you were out making out with random boys." He said and turned to walk away.

"Shane." I yelled after him.

"Save it." He said as he disappeared into the trees.

**Nate's P.O.V**

"Hey, Ella." I said to her as I was walking to my cabin.

"Hey, Nate." "How was your tour?"

"Great."

"Cool, see you at kareoke tonight!"

"See ya!" I replied and she walked off in the opposite direction.

When I walked in the cabin Jason was at the desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Making a bird house, duh!" he said. "Since Shane never made me one."

"Whatever."

Jason was about to say something when Shane bursted into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you bro?" Jason asked.

"Mitchie." He replied angrily.

"Is she okay?" he asked. "What happened?" I joined in the conversation.

"She's just fine." "I just caught her cheating on me, that's all!"

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

Jason stood up and said "I know what will cheer you up," "Group hug!"

"Or maybe not." Said and sat down when nobody joined him.

"Jason, lets give him some space." I said to him gesturing to the door.

"Thanks guys." Shane replied, and we left.

**Regular P.O.V.**

Shane grabbed his guitar and started strumming.

**Hope you liked it! I wasn't too crazy about how it turned out but its your opinion that counts so review!**


	3. Is love strong enough?

**Hey guys! please read this!! I promise you will like it. Maybe. Just read it!!!and REVIEW!**

Mitchie's POV

My eyes burn from crying and I can barely open them as I wake up. Not that I really want to wake up. All I want is Shane. I want Shane with his arms around me, spending every waking minute with me. I realize something. I feel sick to my stomach. I can barely breathe. I LOVE SHANE. I can't believe it. I love someone who hates me. The worst part, I could have had it all. I could have had a best friend, a boy friend I love and the greatest summer ever, but I had to go and ruin it. Ruin it before it even started. I know what I have to do. I have to fix everything I have destroyed.

After jam session, I walk by Shane cabin to play a song I wrote for him and hopefully win him back. I walk by and see Tess talking to him. He doesn't seem very interested. To my dismay he turns to her and kisses her. I feel my face burning. He kissed her. Tears start streaming down my face. He kissed Tess Tyler. I am frozen. I force myself to move. I force myself to walk to my cabin. I force myself to go to my cabin and pack my bags.

Shane's POV

I was sitting outside my cabin _trying_ to finish my song but Tess insists on talking to me even though I'm haven't heard a word she has said. I think about Mitchie and how she hurt me. I look up from the floor and see Mitchie looking over. Something overwhelms me and takes over my body. I turn around and next thing I know my lips are locked with hers. Hers being Tess. For real? Am I really kissing Tess? I pull away. I feel like I might faint, or throw up.

I look for Mitchie but can't see her. I can't believe I kissed her out of jealousy. I feel horrible and want to talk to someone. Yet, I don't want to talk to anyone but Mitchie.

I turn to Tess who is smiling. After a few minutes of silence she leaves. I feel relieved.

Nate's POV

I was walking to the cabin and feel my leg vibrating. I reach for my cell phone in my pocket.

"Yello." I say into the phone.

"I think I love Mitchie." Said the voice on the other end belongs to.

There is silence on the line.

"Hello?" I say completely caught off guard.

"That's all you can say? Whatever."

The line goes dead. I'm so confused. I thought she cheated on him? Whatever.

Not look where I'm going, I put my phone away and accidentally bump into Mitchie. Her eyes are red and she is holding a suit case. She keeps looking down.

"What's with the suit case?" I ask.

"I'm leaving." She mumbles still not looking up.

"It's only the first week of camp."

"I don't belong here." She says and walks away.

I hurry to the cabin to tell Shane.

"Shane," I yell as I slam the door open, "Mitchie's leaving!"

"What?" he says playing his guitar.

"She's leaving!"

"Who?"

"Mitchie!"

"Leaving where?"

"Camp!" I say totally frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" he runs outside, I assume to find her.

Mitchie's POV

I am about to leave when I hear something. It's a drowned out voice. It gets louder and clearer each time I hear it.

"Mitchie!" I hear. "Mitchie, don't leave! Don't leave, I –"

I turn around and see Shane. We are silent. "I love you."

"Stop lying." I say holding back even more tears.

"I'm not lying. Look, we both did something wrong."

"Yea." I say trying not to fall into his arms even though it's the only thing I want to do.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say running into his arms. "Just one question?" I ask.

He nods his head. "Why did you kiss Tess."

"I guess to get back at you. I'm sorry."

"Not nearly as sorry as I am."

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question." He says.

"Okay?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Depends, have you washed your mouth since you kissed Tess?"

"Immediately after."

I smile and there is silence again.

He leans and then his lips press against mine. I immediately kiss back. It's like we are in another world.

Now there is only one problem. Tess.

**Omg! So happy I finally posted this! Took me a while to write! Hope u liked it! And REVIEW!**


	4. sorry

**This story will be continued at a later date**


End file.
